Damn, Not Again!
by SocialSuicide
Summary: Rated for excessive use of the word 'Damn'. Through the eyes of a young thief. Just for fun, no real point. Read and review. Discontinued until further notice. Feel free to write your own ending.
1. Pain and paranoia

Disclaimer: Just for fun.

Damn It, Not Again!

------

Mecca sucks, I though', as I trudged up th'stairs, holdin' my righ' arm. I **needed** tha' arm, stupid, blimey, ro''en...these though's trailed around in my mind while I fumbled painfully for my key.

I opened the door and sighed, kicking i' closed again harder than I should've, because of my rude neighbors. Now they were going t'play their filthy ro''en "music" on high volume all nigh' long.

Damn.

I opened my safe and threw my bag inside, closing i' and spinning the combo lock before clicking the deadbol' inte place and the key 'round my neck.

I wen' inte the bathroom, if you could call i' tha', and opened the mirrored cabine', pulling ou' my makeshift medical ki'. Some gauze and alcohol tha' I pilfered from a doctor a couple days earlier. I poured the alcohol all over tha' gauze and then took a couple short breaths before slappin' the cold, burnin' liquid covered bandage righ' on m'wound.

"Jesus-fucking-Christ!!" I snapped, throwing m'self backwards inte the wall next t'me and squintin' my eyes shu' as my blood began t'burn in their veins.

I bi' my lip t'keep from cryin' ou', and when I tasted blood, I knew tha' I'd have t'clean tha' cu' as well.

Damn.

I' seemed like hours before the sharp pain became a dull throb, and I opened my eyes, grad'ally. Lookin' a' m'arm, I saw tha' i' was covered in blood, and would have t'be cleaned completely. I used the same side of the gauze t'wipe off the blood tha' had oozed down my arm and then poured more alcohol on I', pressing the other side back onte the gash.

I' hurt less this time, bu' I still cursed, and when tha' pain had subsided, I grabbed the tape and wrapped i' around my entire arm, tight enough t'hold, loose enough for blood circulation.

I ate wha' meager food I had left in the fridge, cursed Mecca again, and then shuffled towards m'bedroom, so tha' I could ge' some shu' eye. I was going to need i'. Tha' goggled freak tha' sliced m'arm bore a demeanor of determination. I didn' think he'd wait very long t'track me down.

If I wasn' small and fas' and ligh', I don' think I would've go''en off s'easy.

If I were a secon' or two slower...

Jus' one more scar t'add t'the collection really.

The life of a thief isn' qui'e as glamorous as I though' i' would be.

I fell asleep with li''le difficulty, and had planned on sleeping till at least sunrise.

Unfortunately for me, the gods of irony had fallen madly in love with me, and were paying the utmost attention.

Damn.

I woke up in the middle of the night and sa' up, instantly alert. I'd heard somethin', I was sure of it. Kickin' off my blankets as quickly as possible, I drew the knife from within m'pillowcase and looked a' the door, standin' up and holdin' onte the wall as the vertigo hi' me. Curse me for breathin' in as I stood up. Firs' rule for a thief: Never breathe in as ye stand up, i' causes the blood to rush t'yer head.

Tha' could be critic'lly unfortuna'e.

I opened the quie' door and stuck my head inte the hallway. Seein' no one in the dark, I switched the position of m'knife so tha' if I needed to I could throw i' and switched on my ligh'. Still no one.

Warily, I stood up a little straigh'er and scratched my hand through m'long, messy hair.

"Gettin' paranoid in m'old age," I joked with a sigh, leaning against the door as I tried to dispel the fear tha' gripped me. I looked a' the knife in m'hand and closed my eyes, releasing a shuddering breath. "Damn you, Da." I muttered. I slid t'si' on the floor and sighed again, my muscles trembling a' the though' of wha' tha'...man would do t'my other arm if he found me. He was defini'ely capable of killing.

Oh enough of this, I though' t'myself, shaking my head. Dad lef' you his legacy, so deal with i'.

I pushed myself t'my fee' and turned t'get back inte bed.

The bed where a rather burly man with pitch black goggles sa' casually, staring curiously a' me.

Damn.


	2. A not so successful escape

Disclaimer: I don' own Riddick, and I don' think Jack or Imam are goin' to be in this one.

Damn, Not Again!

Ch. 2

For a momen', nothin' happened. I stared a' him, my blood freezin' in their veins as blind fear gripped my already poundin' heart, and he stared righ' back a' me.

I didn' even notice tha' my hand had clenched on the handle of my knife until my fin'ers popped.

I think tha's wha' snapped me out of i', I'm not sure, but the next thin' I knew, I was runnin' recklessly down the hall towards my safe room. Once inside, I closed, bolted, and locked the door and then twisted the key inte the slot of my deadbol' lock. Tha' done, I pushed the chains ou' of the way and twisted the combination, openin' the safe. I grabbed for my bag and then climbed onte the safe, throwin' boxes ou' of the way in my frantic rush t'ge' ou'.

There was a loud, hard slam against the door and I jumped up, grabbin' the bar tha' was on the ceilin' for just this reason, and kickin' ou' the window tha' was barrin' my escape. I slipped through and glanced back.

Damn.

Rule number two: when runnin', never look back. I's bad luck.

Damn, damn, damn.

I dashed off like the rabbi' tha' I was, climbin' over obstacles until finally I reached my goal.

Ahead, a series of obstacles tha' only I really knew how t'naviga'e. Behind, goggle-man, who was probably goin' t'kill me for stealin' from him. I ran full til' towards the railin' of the fire escape, tigh'enin' the strap of my bag and then vaultin' over the side of the metal railin'.

Freedom.

Somethin' grabbed my hand before I had fully le' go of the railin' and I could hear, as well as feel vividly, bones slid together as I was yanked t' a stop and spun around from the odd angle of my hand.

I had time for one pained and surprised yelp before m'head collided with the fire escape and I wen' limp.

Damn.

My dreams were of course tortured ones, and I'm pre''y sure tha' I whimpered more than once ou' loud.

Damn.

I awoke with a start and jolted inte a si''in' up position. I wasn' in my room, and m'wrist hurt, so i' couldn've been a dream. I looked a' myself, saw tha' I was dressed, and tried t'ge' t'my feet.

Both of my legs below the knees were comple'ely numb. I fell back down in a heap with a cry of shock. I looked a' my legs and fel' a niggle of doubt. I pinched one and knew tha' I was in trouble.

He'd pumped my calves full of Novocain. And I knew this because I'd stolen some a couple days ago and my bag was gone. Doubtless he'd gone through i' and found somethin' wi'h which to subdue me.

Damn.

pullin' my legs and manually crossin' them, I reached behind me t'pull my hair over my shoulder. I like t'braid i' while I think. And then I froze.

Oh no...

On the back of my bare neck was a no'e, and I pulled i' off, unfoldin' i' and turnin' i' so tha' I could read i'.

Thief—

--Bastard, I thought automa'ic'lly, in retaliation.

--Consider this a minor punishment. You stole from me, and lived, which is unusual, and merits a light warning. You'll be able to walk by midday. If you steal from me again, the punishment will be fatal.

I' wasn' signed.

I brooded for a minute, upset with myself for gettin' caught. I rubbed a' my legs absent-mindedly, thinkin' about how stupid I was not t'remember the rules. True, Daddy had only died about three years ago, but three years of thief trainin' was...supposed t'make me be''er.

I sighed and looked around for an exi'. When none were obvious, I scooted over t'the wall and pushed myself up, makin' sure t'check tha' my fee' were okay. I gripped the walls, liftin' my fee' ridiculously in order t'not twist m'ankle. There was a sor' of ladder leadin' up, and after lookin' dubiously a' i' for a momen', I hurled myself a' i'. I' was a free swingin' rope, and the end of i' was higher than I was able t'reach on m'knees.

I missed.

Damn.

I fell t'my hands and knees and then rolled onte my back, untanglin' my legs and jus' stayin' there.

A' tha' momen', a wave of self pi'y swept over me and I slammed my fist on the floor.

Which was when I realized tha' he had lef' me my knife.

Damn.


	3. Inner conflict

Disclaimer: If I owned Pi'ch Black and stuff, none of i' would be as good as i' is.

Damn I', Not Again!

Ch. 3

So then I was bleedin'. I' wasn' a bad cut, I'd only caugh' the very tip of the dagger, bu' still, i' hur'. I was numb from the knees down and in pain. Plus my arm still hur' from the nigh' previous, and m'wrist wasn' in any great shakes either.

All the fault of one person in particular.

Still don' know who he is.

And i' was only a couple credi's, wha's he so upse' abou'?

I was there for a long time before m'legs started t' i'ch. Since they'd been numb for the las', oh, three hours, I took this as a good sign and decided t' leave before whoever lived here came back.

I stood, wobblin' a li''le and shakin' my legs ou' a bi' before carefully walkin' over t' the hanging ladder and grabbing i', in case someone up there was screwin' with m'head. I gave a short, nervous chuckle and started climbin', arm over arm. I was pulling with m'arms because m'legs were useless as of ye'.

I' seemed like hours before I got t' the top of the hangin' ladder, and I hooked m'arm over the top rung, restin' for a momen', Then I looked up. There was a hatch, thank goodness, and I pushed on i'. I' gave a li'tle, but all in all, I' didn' move more than an inch.

Damn.

I looked 'round some more and saw a window abou' halfway t' the floor. Strange, bu' oh well, a way ou' is a way ou'.

I climbed down a li''le and hooked my legs through one of the rungs, so tha' I sat like i' was a swing. And with tha', I leaned back and then forward, ge''ing the motion started and then standin' on the rung. I had pretty good control over my half numb fee' now, so i' was relatively easy. I had a pre''y steady rhythm buil' up when I drew my knife, aimed and le' fly.

I' hi' the glass and bounced off.

Damn.

I watched i' fall t' the ground and then looked back a' the glass as I swung away from i'.

I snorted in contempt and grumbled a li''le as I increased the span of my swinging.

This was dangerous, and I shouldn' even've been attemptin' i', according t' the miniature version of m'pap in m'head. He was yellin' at me t' 'get down from tha' ladder this _instant!_

Bu' of course, I didn' listen. When I go' close enough t' the glass, I kicked i' as hard as I could, bu' i' merely shuddered in i's frame.

Double plated glass.

Damn.

I swung back, marshaled my momentum and kicked i' again. The glass cracked, and I think my femur did as well.

Double damn.

As I swung back the nex' time, I turned my shoulder inte the swing. This was before I remembered, at the las' second natur'lly, tha' this was the arm tha' goggle-man had lef' a deep gash in. So when I hi' the glass, although i' did shatter int' a thousand pieces, Most of my body was left in severe, momentarily paralyzin' pain.

Although, I could've sworn tha' I landed on somethin'...

No time for speculation, I though' t' myself, as I struggled t' my fee'.

"I go' t'ge' a new day job." I mu''ered t' myself, dazedly. I grabbed my head and then looked 'round. There was a body lying on the floor. I tilted my head a' him and a conflic' waged within. Help? Or le' sleep?

-He could be hurt.-

He could be goggle-guy.

-He's a human being.-

He hur' me, I'm no' helping.

-Pleeeaaaaasssse?-

...

Damn.

Despi'e my be''er judgmen', I dropped heavily t' one knee, cursing because now there was glass in i', and placed two fingers gingerly on unknown person's throa'. A steady pulse bea' underneath.

He's fine. Happy now?

-Quite. We can leave now.-

A hand grabbed m'already injured wrist and the body rolled over, t' reveal Goggle Guy, looking...well, I can' really interpre' facial expression withou' the eyes, but I'd say he was livid.

Damn.


	4. Face to Goggled Face

Disclaimer: Duh?

Damn, Not Again!

Ch. 4

I' was the bigges' starin' showdown of m'life.

This guy could kill me a hundred differen' ways if he fel' like i', I could see i' in th'scars on 'is back.

Why was he hesita'in'?

"I half expected a somewhat experienced thief such as yourself to be out of here by now." he said, throwin' my arm away from 'im in disgus' and casually ge''in' t'is fee'. I struggled t'mine, picking glass ou' of m'knee. There would have t'be stitches.

Damn.

Once standin', I gave him the mos' witherin' glare I could muster, which, considerin' how much of a mess I was, wasn' very intimida'in'.

"Sorry I don' meet yer expectations." I spa', angrily. He seemed amused. "Where's m'kit?"

"Your what?" he asked, entertained by m'accen'. I glowered a' him.

"My Kit." I said, slowly, articula'ly. He raised an eyebrow. "M'bag!" I yelled. "The one ye stole and took the Novocain from! Where is i'?"

He was silen' for a long time, sizin' me up, as i' were. And then he took a step t'wards me. Steppin' back quickly, I readied myself for a figh', bu' he smirked a' my assumption and stepped pas' me t'wards the door. I watched him warily, followin' cautiously in case he tried somethin'.

While he didn' try t' attack me, he did make sure tha' I was as on edge as he wanted me t'be. I was too busy makin' sure he wasn' abou' t'kill me tha' I didn' once turn t'look a' where I was.

I imagine he has tha' effect on ev'ryone he meets.

Damn.

He picked up m'bag and held i' ou' t'me. Not comeple'ly a' arms length, which mean' tha' I'd be enterin' his space in order t' retrieve i'. Tha' wasn' somethin' I was comfor'able with, bu' i' was my bag. I'd go''en i' from my mum, and seein' as I'd already lost dad's knife, I migh' as well take the chance.

Spendin' as li''le time in his bubble as was humanly possible, I took the bag and backed away, slingin' i' over one shoulder.

"And the fron' door?" I asked, archin' an eyebrow. He looked a' me strangely, and I fel' the adrenaline rush back inte m'system. Wasn' he goin' t' le' me go?

"Ask me politely." he said, suddenly. I could hear the amusemen' in his voice. After a momen' or two of the mos' eye burnin' glare I could aim his way, I gri''ed my teeth.

"Please direc' me t' the neares' exi'." I growled. He laughed. Act'lly laughed.

And I couldn' do anathin' abou' i'.

Damn.

And then, before I knew wha' hi' me, I was unconscious again.

Damn.


	5. Not dreaming

Disclaimer: I don't own Riddick, and if I did...I definitely wouldn't be able to handle him. Atleast, not any longer than about....three seconds. Then I'd be dead. heh.

Damn, Not Again!

Ch. 5

Do ye have any idea how annoyin' i' is t' keep wakin' up but have no feckin' notion as t' how ye go' there? I've woken up three times so far, and le' me tell ye, i's bloody irritatin'.

I am no' made t' be asleep unatur'lly.

I didn' wake up qui'e s'fast this time, which was fine with me, m'head hur' too much anaway t'be jerkin' uprigh' as I'd been doin'.

"Faith and feckin' Bagorah." I mu''ered, pu''ing one hand up t'my eyes and kneadin' the bridge of my nose. I fel' like i'd drunk someone ou' of their pub. "Should no' be seein' stars." I groaned, darin' t' pry open one of me big blue, curren'ly bloodsho' eyes. I was back in me room. "Feckin' A, wha' a nigh'mare."

I sa' up, yawnin' somethin' fierce, and then looked 'round. My window was open, so I shu' i', thinkin' how I must've been really drunk las' nigh' t' leave my window open.

Damn.

I wen' inte my livin'room/ dinin'room/ kitchen and pulled a few energy bars from the cupboard as breakfas'. Lookin' ou' of m'kitchen window, I'm jus' in time t' catch an eyeful of m'neighbors as they fornica'ed all over the windows. I lead a charmed life, I do.

Leavin' tha' trauma'ic encoun'er, I wen' inte my safe room, t' ge' my ki'.

Which was when I star'ed t' realize tha' perhaps I wasn' dreamin' after all.

My safe room was in to'al chaos. Boxes strewn abou' the floor, the safe was open, and my ki' was no' inside.

Swallowin' hard, I reached up and ran a shaky hand through my mahogany colored hair. If I'd been dreamin', i' would still be reachin' for m'arse.

M hair ended jus' below m'ears.

Damn..

I fumed for a minu'e, standin' there with m'eyes closed, thinkin' extrememly uncomplimen'ary things abou' goggle guy before an abstrac' though' caugh' my attantion.

Payback's a bitch.

Oh, yes. I' was time t' call in one or two favors tha' I'd been keepin' locked away.

I wen' inte my room, where my ki' happened t'be waitin' for me, and opened i', lookin' inside. All of m'things were there, excep'...

DAMN!!

Son of a Jackal stole my journal!!!

I saw red.

Closin' my eyes, I coun'ed t'ten. and then coun'ed backwards t'one. Goggle guy had no righ' diggin' through m'personals. Even if I am a thief, there are cer'ain things even I won' do, and readin' another's personals is one of 'em.

I couldn' recall if there was anathin' incrimina'in' in i', bu' i' was bes' no' t' take the chance. I gathered my meager possessions and climbed ou' through the fire escape.

Damn.

I can' believe i'. I should've checked. How can one person be so stupid?!?!

I reach the place of my capture and secure my ki', dashin' for the railin' and then vaultin' over the edge. I coun' to three and then bend in half before reachin' ou' and snaggin' the flagpole and swingin' up t' perch on i'.

Wha' if he's readin' my personal though's righ' now?

DAMN!

With a growl of rage I launched myself inte the open air once more. I landed on an abandoned warehouse roof and rested for a momen'.

If he'd been ou' for revenge, he could've taken my journal all the way t'Mecca Public Services and shown them. Or a' leas' lef' an anonymous tip.

Suddenly I remembered somethin' tha' I'd wri''en in the journal tha' while not incrimina'in', would allow him t' badger me for a long time. Possibly t'my grave.

Damn.

I do no' need a psycho goggle freak followin' me 'round for the res' of m'life.

I launched inte the air again, grabbin' the long juiced ou' elec'rical cord and swingin' sdown inte the alley behind Fat Cat's li''le hide-ou'.

Mouse had be''er be ready for company, cause I was stayin' til I'd worked ou' m'plan to pay back the goggly wacko fully and t' the le''er.

Wonder if she'd make me pay ren', seein' as we have hist'ry.

...

Yeah, she prob'ly would.

Damn.


	6. A second meeting

Disclaimer: Well, gee, what o you think?

Damn, Not Again!

Ch. 6

The bar was as filthy as I remember i'. Lookin' 'round for a momen' a' the squalid refuse tha' ev'ryone was havin' a jolly old time in, I shook my head and walked t'wards the bar.

Luckily, things haven' changed much, and I still knew the bartender.

"Hey, Falcon. Who d'ye have t' screw t' ge' a beer 'round here?" I called ou', noisily. I watched as he stopped wha' he was doin' and turned slowly t' look a' me. He looked intrigued.

"Rae?" he asked, and I nodded, givin' him my usual salute. "What are you...How...I mean..." he stammered for a few seconds, while I stood there and enjoyed ev'ry second of i', before finally se''lin' on, "You cut your hair!"

Damn.

I cringed as I ran my fingers through my now much shor'er hair and sighed.

"Tha's act'ally a bi' of a long story. Is Mouse in?"

"Upstairs, but she's busy."

I looked a' Falcon, somewha' confused before I caugh' the saddened expression on his face. So, she'd finally los' her dignity. How horrible for Falcon. He was a good man, he didn' deserve a sister like her. I shook my head, clenchin' my teeth.

"Damn." I said. He nodded, sympathe'ic'lly. "I should never've lef'." I sighed.

"Ah, you were smotherin' her." he scoffed, bu' the humor was a mi'e forced. "She wanted to experience everything and now she has."

I slammed my fist onte the bar and took a sea', broodin'. Mouse was barely seventeen, prostitution should no' even've been an option t' her. Falcon sighed and se' a bo''le of beer in fron' of me. I gave him a weak smile.

"Yeh're a good man, m'friend." I said. He shrugged.

"That's what they pay me for, you little Wildcat you." he responded, and I smirked. Wildca'. I hadn' heard tha' name in such a long time.

"Cheers, F."

I glanced 'round the bar and then stopped, whippin' back 'round again t' look where my eyes had passed no' a momen' earlier. I though' I'd seen him. Apparen'ly no', though.

Damn.

He was ge''in' inte m'head. I didn' like tha'.

One of the doors upstairs opened and I glanced up a' Falcon t'see tha' he was tensin' up. So, this was Mouse's... 'customer.' I watched 'im walk down the stairs and flip a couple coins t'Falcon.

I bristled, hand clenchin' on my bo''le o' beer. No one trea's my friends tha' way. I go' to my fee' and se' my bo''le down, hard enough t' crack i'. F looked up and star'ed t' warn me off, bu' I was already on my way ou', followin' the bas'ard tha' would dare touch ana of **my** friends.

I picked a knife off of a passin' customer and slid i' inte my boo', pushin' the door open as I stalked my prey. He seemed confiden' for someone abou' t'be castrated.

I saw our destination and rushed pas' the man, knockin' him over and inte the alley. Then I doubled 'round and slip in after him. As soon as he sees me, he drew a gun. Bloody coward. Dive, tuck, roll, draw, kneel, aim, throw, and he's disarmed. Ain' a person alive can take me down.

Excep' one.

Damn.

Can' think abou' tha' now, I go' a job t'do.

I stuck t' the shadows so tha' he couldn' see m'face, and then rushed him again when he reached for his gun. I grabbed i' firs', along with the knife I nicked from the bar pa'ron. Af'er disassemblin' his weapon, I tossed i' down the alley some. The pieces cla''ered all along the ground and he looked a' me.

"You will never go back t'tha' bar again. D'ye understand?" I growled, my hand clenchin' on the familiar jeweled handle of the knife in my...

Familiar?

Heck of a time t' realize tha' yeh're holdin' a weapon tha' ye left somewhere else. Tha' was my da's knife in my hand. Which could only mean tha' the person I nicked i' from was...

"Is there a problem?"

Damn.

We both looked a' him, although my look was more of a glance, and the man who I'd come so close t' killin' seemed no' t' no'ice tha' his 'rescuer' was a goggled black man in merc clothin'.

"No, ge' lost." I snapped, and he til'ed his head a' me, as if considering how t' answer.

Mouse's ex-customer babbled on like an idio' as we regarded each other, and then, suddenly, a spray of blood splashed across m'face and the customer fell t' the ground, floppin' abou' and graspin' his neck.

I look up a' Goggle Guy and no'ice the bloody knife in his hand, in conjunction with the reserved and detached look on his face and fear floods me.

Damn.

He looks a' me t'see wha' my reaction was t'be and I reached up with a shakin' hand to feel the flecks of arterial spray on my skin.

"Fuck!" I yelled, and then took off down the alley, knowin' tha' he could kill me jus' as easily.

I could hear his heavy footsteps behind me as I made off a' a reckless speed. I picked this alley for a reason. There was a quick ge'away here, and, supposedly, only I knew where i' was.

This alleyway had an access byway, which had a fire escape, which was connected t' an entire ne'work of li''le innocuous escape routes. Again, I was the only one who knew abou' them. So, all I had t'do was t' lose the goggle man and I could circle 'round t' Falcon's bar.

I hopped the fence with li''le difficul'y and turned inte the byway, checkin' over my shoulder t'see if he was followin'.

DAMN! I forgo' again! Should'a learned the lesson by now.

Pumph!

I ran inte somethin' and bounced.

I'm a ligh'weigh', I admi' i'.

Quickly scrabblin' t' my fee', I looked t' see tha' he was standin' there, lookin' smug abou' his li''le capture. Or maybe i' was my reaction. I'm still covered in blood, I abrup'ly realized, and, despi'e the fac' tha' he's the las' person I wanna do this in fron' of, I turned t' the alley wall and dropped t' my knees, hurling up anathin' I'd eaten in the las' couple hours.

Damn.

There was a hand on my arm and one on my back and I knew tha' i' was him, bu' I was in no shape t'complain.

Blood.

Covered in my own and I'm fine, bu' the though' of sheddin' another's made me violently sick.

This from the kid who was previously goin' t' castra'e a man.

"H—How'd ye ge' ahead of me?" I asked, lookin' over my shoulder a' him. He til'ed his head and pulled a small worn book from where he'd tucked i' inside his bel'. I cursed as another wave of sickness washed over me and I went back t' gaggin'

Of course. I'd mapped ou' every escape rou'e in my diary.

Damn.

Done bein' sick, I pushed myself t' my fee' and looked a' him, wipin' my mouth and spi''in' t' ge' rid of tha' acrid taste.

My limbs were rubbery feelin' as I tried t' walk away, bu' he grabbed my arm, and when I pulled, he squeezed.

I looked a' him.

He looked amused.

"I told you," he said, "If you ever stole from me again, the punishment would be more severe."

Fear shot through me, cooling my blood, and I try no' to le' i' show in my eyes tha' I'm terrified, bu' he already knows because I star'ed t' tremble the minu'e he stopped talkin'.

Damn.

He moved like a gian' ca'. All sinewy muscles tha' bunch up under his skin as he moved. A' leas', tha's wha' I would've no'iced if i' hadn' been for the fac' tha' he was slammin' me face firs' inte the opposi'e brick wall.

A' leas' I wasn' gonna be slaugh'ered in my own vomi'. Gods wouldn' tha' suck.

I feel a sharp pain in my neck, where i' met the shoulder and I bi' my lip t' keep from cryin' ou'. No way was I gonna die screamin like a baby.

Except I wasn' dyin', despi'e the pain. I was...i'...was he bitin' me?!?

Tha's disgustin'! I's vulgar! And there's no way t'hide i' from Falcon or Mouse! Tha' would be...humilia'in'.

Damn-damn-damn-damn-damn-damn-damn-damn-damn-damn-damn-damn!!

I was qui'e aware tha' I was bleedin' from both my neck and my lip when he stepped back and surveyed his handiwork. I' occurred t' me tha' I was still holdin' onte Da's knife, and maybe I could've scored him deep before he killed me.

If only I weren' so fond of livin'.

I was determined, however, no' t' le' him win. I held my chin up, despi'e how much i' hur' t' stretch my neck now. I winced before I could hold i' back.

He laughed in response, and i' was mos' disturbin' t' see flecks of m' own blood on his teeth.

I couldn' take i'.

I ran.

Damn.


	7. Really short

Disclaimer: Shit in a bag and punch it.

Damn, Not Again!

Ch. 7

I walked inte the pub and made my way t' the bar withou' watchin' for other pa'rons. I sa' down and hugged my knees t' my ches', starin' a' the scratched tabletop tha' Falcon worked a'. I didn' even look up when he se' my beer down in fron' of me.

"Hey, Wildcat. What's with the—"he star'ed, bu' I shuddered and drew myself in tigh'er and looked away.

"I don' wan' t' talk abou' i'." I mumbled, uncappin' the beer and takin' a long swig off i'. "I need t' talk t' Mouse."

"Alright, but go easy on her." Falcon warned, and I grunted, ge''in' up and walkin' up the stairs. The door t' her room is still open, and she's still lyin' on the bed in the fe'al position. I shook my head and cursed before closin' the door, walkin' over t' the bed and strokin' her cheek.

"Mouse." I said, crouchin' down and restin' my chin on the sheets. Prolly no' a smar' move on my par', bu' Mouse needed me, so I ignored ana discomfor' I fel'.

She opened her eyes and I saw tha' she'd been cryin'.

Damn.

"R-Rae?" she asked. I nodded, then leaned forward and kissed her forehead before si''in' on the edge of the bed and pullin' her inte a hug. "Oh Rae, I'm so sorry!" she sobbed, and I shushed her, guiding her t' cry on my righ' shoulder, as the lef' one hur' a lo' still.

"Listen, Mouse," I said, gen'ly. "We're goin' t' pu' all this behind us, and forge' i'. You wn' have t' do tha' ana more." I promised. "Now all ye have t' do is help me with a small problem."

She looked up a' me with a question in her eyes, and then, lookin' down a li''le, she no'iced my mark of shame.

Damn.

Oh well, the team was back together. Now tha' goggled freak was goin' t' pay dearly, no ma''er how long i' took.

==TEN MONTHS LATER==

Damn.


	8. New Bruises, Old Bruises

Disclaimer: I own Mouse, Falcon, and Wildcat. I'm making up everything else along the way.

Damn, Not Again!

Ch. 8

I woke up t' see Falcon already makin' coffee, and Mouse was cookin' in the Kitchen. We weren' on Mecca ana more, so the kitchen was bigger, and the small teen could easily maneuver within.

I sa' up, with grea' difficul'y, and watched them, stretchin' ana par' of my body tha' wasn' in pain.. I really jus' wan'ed t' pop ev'ry bone there was t' pop and be done with i', bu' tha' would mean movin' more than was necessary, and even if my spiri' was willin', my body was for shi'.

All because of him.

Damn.

"Hey, Rae, you shouldn't be sitting up, you could strain something." worried Falcon. I looked a' him and pushed myself t' my unsteady fee'. I wobbled bu' kep' my balance and smiled weakly a' my old friend.

"No one ge's the bes' of me, F." I said, also with grea' difficul'y. He shook his head and then grabbed both of my arms when my knees buckled. He lowered me t' the ground and knel' nex' t' me. He laid a hand on my shoulder, for sympathe'ic purposes.

Excep' he was pushin' on my worst wound, a new bi'e mark from tha' bas'ard.

I hissed from the pain and he hastily withdrew, wincin', and I gingerly held the area around tha' particular bruise.

Damn.

"Sorry, F." I apologized. He waved i' off.

"My mistake." he said, sincerely. "Hey, you want your breakfast down here or can I help you to the table?" he asked. I took a deep breath and pushed up with one arm, allowin' F t' reach 'round me and guide me t' the chair, where he se' me and then wen' t' help his sis'er make me a meal.

To da'e, I had three broken ribs, two cracked ones, one fractured Ulna, a hairline crack in my clavicle, and mul'iple bruises. Oh, and two more 'lovebi'es' in the same place as the firs', t' remind me jus' who had go''en the be''er of me.

No' even with my bes' ma'es could I take him down.

Damn.

He was infuria'in'!

I healed quickly, as usual, and spen' mos' of my time in the gym, practicin'.

Ev'rythin'.

I'd almos' forgo''en him by the time I was finished. Bu' there was always tha' constan' reminder stuck on my neck. I took a pressure shower on high, despi'e the pain. I' washed away all the dir' and grime, bu' I still fel' filthy, and I stayed up all nigh', plannin' our nex' heis' in the new diary tha' _he_ had lef' on my doorstep.

I' was like he was mockin' me.

Damn.

"Hey."

I jumped and then immedia'ly cursed myself. I' was only Falcon.

"Hey." I responded. He sa' nex' t' me and glanced a' my no'ebook before sighin', exaspera'ed.

"Rae..."

"Don', F." I cautioned. Leave me with my obsession. Le' me wallow in self-pi'y for once, I love i' so.

"Nine jobs in a row, Rae. Nine? He knows every move you're about to make! Stop challenging him, or you're going to get hurt, maybe killed—"

"I know!" I yelled, tossin' the diary across the room and ge''in' t' my fee' and crossin' t' the window, arms crossed. I was wearin' a tur'leneck, bu' still my hand rubbed a' the mark. His mark.

Damn.

"Don't torture yourself. You're better than that. Better than him."

"I am be''er than him." I hissed, and he nodded, ge''in' to his fee' as well.

"Right, so stop trying to prove it." he said. I wan'ed t' listen t' him. He is my bes' ma'e af'er all, bu' I couldn' le' i' go. I looked a' him, uncer'ainly and then sighed, crossin' the room and pickin' up the no'ebook.

"I reserve the righ' t' prove somethin' t' myself. And Da."

Falcon groaned, because he knew there was no comba'an' for the Da argument. I was always provin' somethin' to the old man.

"Hey," came a small voice, and Mouse came in, fully dressed in her thief gear. I had t' smile. She'd overheard the argumen' and knew immedia'ly wha' i' was abou'. And she was on my side.

I could hear Falcon's though's from here.

Falcon: ...Damn...

Heh.

"Alright, so what's the plan." Falcon said, and I'm back t' my old self, ou'linin' our plan of attack on some poor, unsuspec'in' testin' facili'y.

I' was on another plane', so we'd have t' hop a transpor' there, bu' other than tha', expenditures were few and far between.

We packed ligh', and lef' la'e, bu' I still had this unnervin' feelin' of bein' watched. When I turned, There was no one there, bu' the feelin'...

I shuddered and tried t' forge' i'.

Damn.


	9. Travels with the Enemy

Disclaimer: no credit is taken on my part for the ownership of certain characters. (translation: I don't own Riddick.)

Damn, Not Again!

Ch. 9

Ev'rythin' was goin' fine. Our transpor' was one of the bes' ones buil', and our fake I.Ds were untraceable. We were goin' inte the cryo-tubes, which was fine with me, I ha'e space travel.

I was jus' barely aware of people walkin' pas' me.

I'd heard rumors abou' cryo-sleep. How only the 'animal' side of a person remained awake. Nothin' I'd believed, really.

And then **he** walked pas'.

Damn.

Ev'ry synapse in my brain fired simultaneously. For one brief second, I was wide awake. I really don' remember anathin' excep' tha' my hand sho' ou' a' the glass and star'ed hur'in'. And then I was asleep again.

And I dreamed.

Of him.

Of ev'ry time he'd ever humilia'ed me, bea'en me t' a score, challenged and defea'ed me. Of ev'ry time he'd ever lef' me with 'somethin' t'remember him by. I fel' low. Used, even. Like he was toyin' with me, jus' for kicks.

Damn

I awoke t' the sharp, bi'in' pain of a bulle' through my hand, where i' still was, pressed t' the glass. I remember yelpin' from the wound as I yanked i' back and groggily opened my eyes. And suddenly I knew tha' somethin' was very, very wrong.

There was blood. Ev'rywhere.

Tubes were smashed and broken, some with the people still inside.

They were all dead.

Mouse.

Falcon.

I had t' find them.

I reached across my tube t' pull on the release lever, bu' i' was already openin' from the ou'side. And in my disorientation, I fell ou' onte my liberator, instead of gracefully steppin' ou' under my own power.

Damn.

"Bloody hell." I mu''ered, le''in' my limbs go limp as whoever i' was se' me down ou' of the way.

Didn' ask who he was, or why ev'ryone was dead. I think I was too ou' of i' righ' then. Cryo-sleep star'ed t' wear off and I looked 'round t' see two very special tubes. They contained Mouse and Falcon, my two very bes' friends in the galaxy.

Both of them were dead, pierced through with fallen cable rods.

My mind wen' numb, tryin' t' wrap itself 'round the concep'.

They weren' dead. I was still dreamin'. I'd caugh' space blindness, my mind was producin' these morbid images. A million and one excuses filled my head. tellin' me why they couldn' be dead, bu' I stopped thinkin' when I reached ou' with one hand and found tha' i' had a dime sized hole in i' and tha' i' was covered in blood.

I cried.

Damn.

I have no idea how long I sa' there, bu' suddenly a body stepped in fron' of me, blockin' my view of their ben' and broken bodies, and I blinked, two more tears slidin' down my face.

"L-leave them alone." I ordered, in a small voice tha' I didn' even recognize as my own. The body turned and I looked inte my arch nemesis's goggled eyes with numb horror, knowin' tha' he was seein' me with my defenses lowered. No one had seen me cry since my da died.

He watched me hiccough and sob for a second or two before turnin' back t' whatever i' was tha' he was doin'. Well I wouldn' have i'. They were my friends, dammit, I would keep their dignity intac' a' leas'.

I looked around and saw a cable rod nearby. I pushed myself t' my fee', took one step, and passed ou' from the pain tha' tryin' t' walk on a broken leg had caused.

Damn.

When I woke up, I didn' move. I didn' see the poin'. I stayed motionless, fully aware of my situation. My hands were tied with some sor' of rope, and my lef' hand was wrapped. My broken righ' leg was numb, bu' I could feel with my lef' tha' i' had been splinted. I didn' know where I was, bu' i' wasn' in the ship. I' was some sor' of jungle.

Hands appeared ou' of nowhere and worked a' the kno' tha' held my wris's together. They pulled the ropes away and lifted one hand, feelin' for a pulse.

I's there, you idio', I jus' don' feel like doin' anathin'.

When I didn' respond t' his pokin' and proddin', he pulled me up inte a si''in' position and shook me sligh'ly. I stared blankly a' him. I'd always fough' back, he mus' have been so confused.

Poor baby.

With a growl of frustration, I was heaved over one shoulder, where I continued t' hang limp as he stood up and walked through this wilderness.

I know tha' a' some poin', he se' me down and walked off, and I remember the surprise I fel' when he came back. I hadn' expec'ed him t'. Af'er all, I was less than nothin' t' him, unless he was jus' usin' me for en'ertainmen'.

...Damn.

I smelled mea' cookin' and looked t' see tha' he had skewered two, small, reptilian squirrel-like animals, and had them leanin' agains' some rocks over a small fire pi'. I watched them cook and then turned my head and looked a' him.

He was leanin' back agains' his own tree, elbows restin' on his knees as he stared upwards through the thick canopy.

Quie'ly, and withou' movin' my bad leg, I reached for the lizard squirrel neares' me.

"They're not cooked yet."

Damn.

I froze and then withdrew my arm, shiftin' my uncomfor'able position and lookin' a' him. He was starin' a' the fire now, bu' he was smirkin', like he was in on a joke bu' wasn' tellin'.

I looked off a' the trees around us and tried no' t' think abou' how he wasn' figh'in' me, or tauntin' me, or tryin' t' kill me. He was in fac', savin' my life.

Sudden movemen' jerked my attention t' the presen' and my heart nearly stopped when I saw tha' he was righ' in fron' of me. For a momen' he did nothin', and I didn' move excep' t' breathe extremely shallow breaths.

Then he til'ed his head and held up somethin'. Lookin' a' the objec' in his hand, I cursed myself for freakin' ou' and snatched the spi''ed lizard squirrel from him, sighin' a' my only somewha' irrational fear.

He seemed amused, and instead of goin' back t' his tree, he se''led down in fron' of me and began ea'in' his own roasted squirrel.

Damn.

I bi' inte my squirrel-on-a-stick and watched him warily, knowin' tha' ana move tha' he made would make me jumpy. My nerves were no' gonna take much of tha'.

The squirrel wasn' tha' bad.

The mea' was tender and juicy.

The flavor was delicious.

The silence was killin' me.

"Wha' did ye do t' them?" I asked, as I slid over t' the fire and poked a' i' with my stick.

He didn' say anathin' for a minu'e, and when he spoke, I was shaken t' realize tha' he was righ' behind me.

"I buried them."

"Why didn' ye jus' kill me then?" I asked darkly, and then winced, pre''y sure tha' wasn' the smar'es' thing t' do.

Damn.


	10. Sleep and Comfort

Damn, Not Again!

Ch. 10

Despi'e my though'less commen', my nemesis remained silen', and I wondered how close I had come t' dodgin' the bulle'.

After a few more minu'es of silence and charged a'mosphere between us, I scoo'ed away from him again and curled up on my side, usin' my arm as a pillow and closin' my eyes.

They sprang open again some time la'er, when I fel' hea' behind and 'round me. The fire had died, and the air was colder, bu' I didn' really feel i'. All I fel' was a stiflin' hea', and I knew where i' was comin' from, I jus' didn' wan' t' accep' i'.

I hadn' moved, bu' somehow he mus' have known tha' I was awake. His arm tigh'ened 'round my wais' and my stomach flipped 'round in i's socke'.

Damn!

"Go back to sleep."

I needed t' ge' ou'. Claustrophobia seized my mind and adrenaline flooded my system and my hear' bea' like a jackhammer inside my ribcage. I know he fel' tha', 'cause I heard him sigh. He sounded annoyed.

"Stop squirming, you're not going anywhere. Not with that leg, anyway. Just relax, close your eyes, and go back to sleep." he said, in a low voice. I' rumbled in his ches' and through my back, drawin' my attention. Crazy as i' was, jus' listenin' t' the low growl of his voice slowed my hear'bea' and I didn' feel so constricted.

My Da used t' do this when I was young.

Excep' he used t' sing t' me until I fell asleep.

Damn.

The lack of comfor'in' rumble scared my still irrational mind and I cursed silen'ly as I rolled over in his arms and buried my face in his ches'.

"Wha--?!?"

"Jus'. Talk." I ground ou', no' movin' for the blush risin' t' my cheeks. For a momen', he was quie', and then he sighed, talkin'. I didn' hear wha' he said, and I didn' much care, either. All I wan'ed was the vibration tha' was slowly lullin' me t' sleep.

I was unconscious for several hours like tha'. And when I dreamed, i' was abou' my friends, and my Da, and my mum.

Wakin' up was a slow process, because I was surrounded by a comfortable warmth. I was usin' someone's ches' as a pillow, I knew tha' much, bu' I didn' particularly care who i' was, I was so comfor'able. I became more and more aware, despi'e my partiali'y t' sleep, and gained li''le tidbi's of situational knowledge as my brain en'ered a conscious sta'e. Someone's arms were wrapped 'round me, and one hand's fingers were lazily tracin' circles on my back.

My arms were above my head somewhere, and the res' of me was lyin' ou' straigh' on top of...well whoever i' was I was on top of.

Memories slowly returned and I sighed, because they were ge''in' more and more ominous. Whoever i' was tha' was playin' with my back stopped and I le' ou' a disappoin'ed grunt tha' promp'ed a chuckle.

Like ligh'nin' I was awake and ten fee' away, eyes wide open as I stared a' the person I'd jus' been usin' as a ma''ress and full body pillow.

Damn.

This sudden movemen' on my par' caused me t' gri; my teeth and gingerly si' down, bringin' my broken and splin'ed leg in fron' of me.

Meanwhile, my muscle-bound nemesis was crossin' his legs and lookin' abou' as smug as ye can look withou' blowin' up.

No' happenin', I thoug' t' myself. Yeh're still dreamin'.

Excep' I was in qui'e a bi' of pain.

Damn.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked me, and I could have scratched his eyes ou', if I didn' know tha' he would kill me for i'. I se''led for a scathin' look tha' he ignored.

"Fine." I answered, keepin' my distance. He stopped smilin' and my hear' leapt up inte my throa'. Oh god, I'd made him angry. I looked 'round for an escape and found none.

"You cried in your sleep." he said, and my hear' skipped seven or eigh' bea's before ge''in' back on track. I looked a' him and tried t' decipher his expression. Impossible t' do when I couldn' see his eyes. I tried t' look indifferen', bu' I know he saw through tha' instan'ly.

"So?" I challenged, se''in' my jaw and raisin' an eyebrow. He til'ed his head, as he was fond of doin'.

"Hm." he said, and I leaned back a li''le, unsure of wha' tha' was supposed t' mean. When he stood up, I watched him warily, ready t' figh' for my life if he tried anathin'. Bu' he only held ou' a hand and then shook i' impatien'ly when I simply stared a' i'.

Cautiously I placed my hand in his and then gri''ed my teeth as he pulled me t' my fee' and pu' one arm 'round my back, under both my arms.

"Wha'—"I star'ed, bu' then he stooped over a li''le and hooked his other arm behind my knees. I star'ed t' protes', bu' i' was cu' off as he stood uprigh' again, liftin' me off my fee'.

Damn.


	11. Through the Wilderness

Damn, Not Again!

Ch. 11

"I don' need yer help." I said, sullenly, even as my mind screamed a' me t' keep my mouth shu'.

"Of course not." my enemy humored me, as he kep' walkin'.

"I can walk all by myself, I'm no' an infan'." I continued, as he stepped over a log, glancin' a' my broken leg t' make sure he hadn' jarred i'.

"I never said you were." he replied, shakin' his head, bu' I had the distinc' impression he wasn' listenin' a' all.

"Then why are ye carryin' me?" I hissed. He glanced a' me and then shifted me up higher 'cause I'd been shiftin' down steadily.

"Oh, I don't know," he said, and I looked a' him, confused. "I like to keep track of my property."

For a second, tha' sta'emen' didn' register. Then I gaped a' him.

"Yer WHAT?!?!" I yelped. He grinned, bu'didn' answer me.

Damn.

"Plus, you know, you're kind of good-looking. There must be something you're good for other than to look at..." My mind was goin' a mile a second, and all the though's were badbadbadbad... "...It did feel pretty good to hold you—"

"Shu' up." I growled, my good hand ballin' inte a fis'. He chuckled. "How dare ye talk abou' me tha' way-"

"Aw, what are you gonna do about it?" he scoffed.

In my head, I act'ally saw how this was goin' t' play ou', bu' when I told myself t' stop, I didn' listen.

I pulled back my good arm and aimed for his jaw, bu' missed, because he had dropped me.

Damn.

I landed on my arse, and growled from the pain as I rolled away and pushed myself t' my fee', rubbin' a' my newes' injury. I turned t' look a' my temporary ally and yelped when he was righ' in fron' of me.

"Now why would you do a stupid thing like that in the middle of nowhere with a broken leg and a useless hand?" he asked, cockin' his head t' one side.

"I's only useless if you pay attention t' the pain." I growled back a' him. He smirked and grabbed my arm, pullin' me forward and then slingin' me over one shoulder. Tired of his obsession with humiliatin' me, I hooked my legs around him and leaned back until my hands touched earth. Then I le' go of him and flipped away from him, always landin' with my weigh' on one knee.

I stopped abou' ten fee' away and looked a' him, my righ' leg barely touchin' the ground. I hugged my lef' hand t' my ches' cause i' did hur'. A lo'.

Damn.

He looked furious as he walked t'wards me. And then I knew tha' I was in trouble. I'd showed off, now wha'?

I didn' le' him have the sa'isfaction of seein' how scared I act'ally was. I stood up as straigh' as I could and tried no' t' sweat bulle's in my black spandex tha' maybe wasn' the bes' choice for space travel or for walkin' through a humid jungle.

He stopped in fron' of me, and I balled my hands inte fis's, ge''in' ready. Ready for wha', I'm still no' sure. I'm sure I was ready for somethin', bu' I'm also pre''y sure tha' him kneelin' down t' check on my broken leg wasn' i'.

I jus' stared a' him for the longes' time, and when he finished checkin' i', he wrapped one arm 'round my knees and stood up, effectively pu''in' me over one shoulder again.

Damn.

I'm no' sure how long he walked af'er tha', I spaced ou' because we had stopped arguin'. Stopped talkin' for tha' ma''er.

I know tha' when he stopped, i' was sudden, and there were other voices.

"Hello, chap. Beggin yer pardon, but yeh're crossin' into unfriendly territory. We can take ye through, but it's gonna cost ye."

Oh boy.

"Really?" asked my temporary ally. "And you are?"

"Jeremy Dodger. You?"

"Richard Riddick."

There was a brief silence tha' followed, and I raised an eyebrow.

Riddick?

Wha' the hell kind of name was tha'?

"Right." said Dodger and cleared his throa'. "Anyway, our fee isn't anythin' big. fourty-two credits will be fine."

"Sorry, no cash." Riddick said, and I tapped his shoulder. He ignored me. Don' know why, bu' I fel' i' impor'an' t' le' my carrier know tha' there were several menacin' people standin' behind him. Possibly i' was cause he was carryin' me?!?

"S'alright, we'll just take the girl and call it square."

Damn.

There was a very long pause.

"You do i', and yeh're a dead man." I growled, and Riddick glanced over his shoulder a' me for a second.

Bendin' down, he se' me on the ground and then stood up again, while I stared a' him, sligh'ly confused.

"Sorry, she's not for sale or trade." he growled.

Ye know, i's weird, bu' I kinda fel' like he was protectin' me....or somethin'.

Damn it! Who the hell did he think he was anaway?!

"Now that's a shame."

He looked over Riddick's shoulder and I followed his gaze t' the muscle-bound idio's who were ge''in' ready t' bash in my goggled ally's brains.

Riddick didn' seem t' no'ice.

Lookin' 'round, the only weapon I had t' work with was the rocks protrudin' from the earth.

Oh well, beggars and choosers and all tha'.

Raisin' myself onte my good knee, I threw my solid missile and watched with sa'isfaction as i' bounced off a' one of their heads.

"What the—"

Riddick turned a' the sound of the thug's voice and like a reflex, his hand sho' t'wards the man, knockin' him back before throwin' the other man clear across the small clearin'. Then he turned back t' Dodger, who was lookin' furiously a' me.

I'm no' really sure wha' happened nex', because I was busy with troubles of my own. While Dodger and Riddick engaged in the ba''le of their lives, I was bein' approached by several of the other men. Luckily, I'm no' as bound t' the laws of gravi'y as they are.

With a groan of pain, I jumped straigh' up and snagged a branch, pullin' myself up and then grabbin' the nex' branch above me. I was once told tha' I was the bes' climber ana-one had ever seen. Time t' tes' tha'.

The tree shuddered and my broken leg struck the trunk, sendin' spasms of pain throughou' my entire body.

Damn.

And while I was workin' a' tha', Someone reached up and grabbed me by the wais', pullin' me ou''a the tree and tossin' me t' the fores' floor, where I stayed, paralyzed by the pain.

---Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow---

There was the feelin' of hands pullin' and rippin' a' my clothes, and then, nothin'. The sounds had stopped, the feelin's had ceased, and i' was as if my entire body had gone numb.

Excep' tha' I fel' i' when someone rolled me over and i' turned ou' t' be Riddick.

"I've never been more glad t' see yer ugly goggled face." I said, when he sa' me up. And then, before he could respond, and before I could stop myself, I threw my arms round his neck and buried my face in his shoulder.

Damn...

Just...Damn.

A/N: Heh. I'm just so mean to Rae. Write to me, people, tell me what you think.


	12. Chrys, the rambler

Disclaimer: figure it out, people

Damn, Not Again!

Ch. 12

I' mus' have been the shock tha' kep' him from rippin' my arms righ' ou''a their socke's.

Bu' when he finally did pull away, i' was because there was rustlin' in the underbrush. He stood up, bu' I jus' stayed where I was.

"Dodger, you old bastard! Where the hell are you?"

The voice was female, and so was the body tha' i' belonged t'. She burs' through the jungle and tripped over wha' I realized was Dodger's decima'ed remains.

"Ugh, I have got to get used to that." mu''ered the girl, as she go' t' her fee' and turned t' look a' Dodger. Her eyes go' really wide and she stared a' him for a very long time before act'ally goin' over t' him and kneelin down beside him.

"This could be trouble," I mu''ered, and Riddick glanced a' me. His knife was still in his hand, and covered in blood, I no'iced.

"Oh god...It's not a trick. He really is dead."

I stopped. This girl did no' sound a' all distressed by Dodger's demise. She looked a' us and I stood up, tryin' t' ignore the fac' tha' my clothes were ripped. I crossed my arms and fel' a piece of fabric hangin' off my shir'. Horrified tha' I migh' be exposed, I looked down, bu' i' was jus' a strip of cloth. I followed the strip up t' i's origin and found tha' i' was hangin' from my neck.

Tha' mean' tha' my mark was showin'.

Oh...damn.

Riddick glanced a' me again and I looked back a' him, a li''le paranoid abou' people starin' a' the bi'emarks. He raised an eyebrow, bu' didn' say anathin' as he turned back t' look a' the girl, who had stopped studyin' Dodger's disgustin' dead body and turned t' us.

"Which one of you killed him?"

She was calm, I s'pose tha's wha' made me suspicious, bu' I fel' along the ground near me and pulled a loose rock from the ground, squeezin' i' so hard tha' my knuckles turned whi'e.

"I did." Riddick said, while I prepared t' defend my self and maybe him as well.

"Excellent." said the girl with a cheery smile. She sheathed the dagger she'd been holdin' and took a few steps t'wards us. "My name's Chrys and I'm very, **very** pleased to make your acquaintance. How 'bout a drink?" she said all of this very fas', and when she was done, she thrus' ou' her hand t'wards Riddick, who looked a' i', looked a' me, looked back a' the girl, and shook her hand, coverin' i' in second hand blood.

"Richard B. Riddick." he introduced himself. I stepped forward, hobblin' on one leg.

"Wildca' Rae." I introduced myself. She dropped Riddick's hand and grasped mine, pumpin' i' furiously. I winced and gri''ed my teeth, no'icin' painfully tha' she'd grabbed my lef' hand. The one tha' hur' somethin' fierce.

"Wildcat?" asked Chrys. I shrugged. "You an Ayorthian?"

Tha' one shocked me righ' ou''a my skull. On Mecca they assumed i' was a gang name, bu' no one had ever suspected as t' my origins. I blinked, and didn' answer, bu' of course she knew tha' she'd been correc'.

Damn.

"I knew it. God, you must hate space travel." Chrys rambled on, droppin' my hand and motionin' for us t' follow her. She told us how she was par' of a clan tha' made their livin' as a peaceful, earthbound tree-people, no' to'ally cu' off from the other plane's, bu' close enough. Then she told us how her mother was the clan leader, and when Dodger had come along, she'd fallen madly in love with his charm. He married her and then killed her and took over.

And i' had been chaos ever since.

Bu' now tha' he was dead, things could go back t' the way they were.

When we reached their camp, my leg cryin' ou' in pain from the exertion, I was wi'ness the mos' amazin' tree for' I'd ever seen in my entire life. Ladders, rope or plank, there were none. The branches ac'ed as bridges and ladders, and i' was amazin' t' see people swingin' from leafless limbs like acroba's.

_Damn_ bu' these people were _good!_


	13. Full Moon Festival

Disclaimer: Rae is mine, Chrys is mine, the sitchiation is mine, and the village is mine, but Riddick is not.

Damn, Not Again!

The firs' person from the village tha' we me', besides Chrys, I mean, was the healer, Zacharia.

"Zacharia, I've got a patient for you." called Chrys, and the man emerged from the back of his treehouse apartment, lookin' over both me and my goggled companion. He took a couple steps t'wards me and I fel' Riddick tense up beside me. I glanced a' him, bu' his expression was neu'ral.

I fel' a coldness in my limbs and tried t' turn back t' look a' Zacharia, only t' find tha' I couldn'. I was frozen. My eyes wouldn' look away, my expression couldn' change, and when Riddick finally no'iced tha' I was starin' a' him, I couldn' stop the blush tha' rose t' my cheeks faster than a bird in the air.

Damn.

When I finally could move again, I looked a' Zacharia, who was breathin' heavily and swea'in' pre''y hard as well.

"Wha' did you do t' me?" I snarled, and a strong hand grabbed mine, spinnnin' me 'round t' face Riddick. For a momen', I didn' do anathin', and then I no'ticed tha' he was holdin' the hand tha' had been sho' while I was in stasis. I freed my hand and then unwrapped i', marvellin' a' the unbroken flesh tha' gree'ed my eyes. I looked down a' my leg and then tested i', pu''in' a li''le weigh' on i' and then grinnin' when I realized i' was no longer broken.

I looked back a' Zacharia and gave him an apologe'ic smile.

"Sorry, 'bout tha'. Wasn' expectin' t' be momentarily paralyzed." I said, as I worked a' the splin' tha' was preven'in' circulation. Riddick looked mildly in'erested in tha' commen', bu' didn' say anathin'.

When the wrappin's were off, I stood up and rota'ed my ankle before takin' a couple steps. I smiled. Excellen', now I'd be able t' go back t' stealin' for a livin'.

"Thanks much." I said, grinnin'. "I don' think I could have gone much farther with a broken leg." I said, glancin' a' Riddick. Act'ally, withou' his help, I prolly would still be a' the ship, dead. I'd been unfair t' him on this li''le journey.

Understandable, though, I mean, he had been runnin' me ragged for the pas' ten months. I hadn' expected him t' be so...civil...ish.

Damn.

Wha' am I thinkin'?

Chrys insisted tha' we stay for the celebration tha' they were havin' tha' nigh', and a' firs' I fel' uncomfor'able. Don' know why, I jus' was, bu' then I was introduced t' the main drink of the ev'nin'.

Gaheft.

Highly al..acolhol...Avery fine beer-like substance indeed. I was smashed before nigh' even fell, and my fear of Richard simply mel'ed away.

He's really no' a bad guy, ya know?

"Are you really an Ayorthian?" he asked me, as I walked barefoo' along a tree branch above him. Chrys had loaned me one o' her ou'fi's fer the ev'nin'. It was a hal'er top and a skir' with sli's tha' wen' all the way up t' the wais' band.

"Oh, aye." I replied, finishin' my second mug of Gaheft. My cheeks were a rosy red color, bu' Richard seemed no' t' mind as he watched me through his goggles. The villagers were playin' their celebration music down below us and I, bein' heavily inebria'ed, was dancin' a li''le bi' along with the rhythm.

""I've heard of 'em, but I've never met one before."

"Sure ye have. Ye me' me ten months ago." I giggled, twirlin' and then makin' some fancy foo'work back down the rather long and surprisin'ly strong bu' thin branch. Richard smirked, finishin' off his own mug of the sweet bu' no' overpowerin'ly sugary beverage. I think tha' was his third or fourth.

"I heard all Ayorthians hate space travel because they're afraid of heights or something."

"No, we're fine with heigh's." I corrected, sashayin' down the limb with my eyes closed. I would never've done tha' if I'd been sober. "We don't like the though' tha' the only thing protectin' us from the empty vacuum of space is one or two layers of me'al. Life suppor' could fail a' ana time, we could be attacked, nuclear radiation, etce'era."

He chuckled and I smirked, relishin' the shiver tha' traveled up my spine. Standin' almos' direc'ly above him, I crouched down and handed him my empty mug, which he accep'ed from his relaxed and reclined position in the crook of the tree. I went back t' dancin', usin' my arms as well, now tha' they weren' burdened with the heavy mug.

"I heard another rumor about Ayorthians." he said, and I no'ed tha' his tone was no'icably diff'ren'. I knew exac'ly which rumor he was speakin' of.

Damn.

I sobered some, and stopped dancin', lookin' over my shoulder a' him. He simply stared a' me through those infernal goggles. I jus' wan'ed t' rip them off his face t' see his eyes.

"Don' believe ev'rythin' ye hear in a crowded bar room, Richard B. Riddick." I growled. His eyebrow lifted and I narrowed my eyes a' him. The misty veil tha' had been drownin' my brain in deliciously happy though's all nigh' was rapidly clearin' away.

I tried t' focus on the music again, bu' i' seemed so poin'less, so I jus' stood there, tryin' t' figure ou' wha' in the world was goin' on with me.

"Hey!" called a voice and I jumped a li''le before turnin' t' see Chrys climbin' acroba'ically up the tree t' talk t' us. "How're you enjoying the Full Moon festival?" she asked.

My hear' leap' up inte my throa' and formed a lump tha' made i' impossible t' breathe.

"F..." I took a deep breath and tried again as Riddick looked a' me curiously. "Full moon?"

Damn!

"Uh-huh. You didn't notice?"

Oh, this is not happenin' t' me.

No' many people know this abou' Ayorthians, bu' the concep' of a spli' personali'y isn' jus' a concep' t' us, i's a fac' tha' we have t' live with. Every full moon our spli' personali'y, in my case, Daeva Stormcloud, takes control for as long as there is a full moon.

I had t' ge' ou''a there before she ruined everythin' and killed these people.

"I have t' leave." I blur'ed, and then, seein' tha' the both of them were blockin' my exi', I used my thief trainin' t' the bes' of i's advan'age, climbin' down the branches of the tree t' the ground.

I could hear Riddick climbin' down af'er me, cursin' and wonderin' wha' the hell was goin' on. Well if he chased af'er me...again, i' would jus' be his faul'.

Daeva has never liked any of the men I had been 'round a' the time of my transformation.

I hi' the ground in a crouch, and, lookin' a' my arms and legs, groaned when I realized they were turnin' black.

Damn.

I tore off a' top speed towards the jungle when someone grabbed my arm, mos' likely Riddick.

A growl came from my throa', bu' wasn' made by me as my eyes turned blood red. I turned and lashed ou' a' him, scorin' four deep gouges across his ches'. He le' go, surprised, and I stopped, my eyes flickerin' back t' normal. I stood there, shocked and then backed away.

"Rae..." he growled, and I swallowed.

"Don' follo' me." I said, ou' of breath. I' was ge''in' harder t' breathe as I turned and star'ed runnin' again, inte the wilderness as the black spread ou' over my entire body. Daeva was no' a nice person.

If Riddick chased af'er me...

Damn.

A/N: Okay, Gaheft is like whiskey. Yes, I stole Ayorthian from Ells Enchanted, so sue me, and if you have any other questions, put them in your review.


	14. Daeva Stormcloud

Disclaimer: I have blue eyes and you don't.

Damn, Not Again!

Ch. 14

I haven't been out of my prison in the back of Rae Brunwald's psyche since New Years back on Ayorthia. What a blast. Chaos everywhere. In one night, we S.Ps had undone everything that the Others had worked on for the past seventy years. Specifically the pill that would prevent their change to us during the full moon.

I had such a good time.

Ah, well, back to the situation at hand.

As I sat up, I winced at the pain left over from the transformation. They'll have to make a pill for that. I didn't recognize where I was, but with Rae, the scenery was always changing. I looked at the sky and giggled at the sight of the still full moon that hung there.

"Tried to keep me in, didn't you Rae?" I asked the screaming voice in my head. "But you forgot to ask when the full moon would be." I chuckled, getting unsteadily to my feet.

Someone broke through the bushes behind me and I whirled, coming face to face with...ooh.

This should be interesting.

"Richard B. Riddick." I said, taking a few steps forward. Then I notice the skimpy skirt I was wearing. I looked down at myself. "Hm...well, obviously something happened. Where the hell did Rae get this...thing?"

He just stood there, looking extremely confused. I looked at him and grinned, displaying my needle sharp teeth. His eyebrow rose about an inch.

"Someone cut out your tongue, Richie?" I asked, taking a step forward. He tilted his head and folded his arms, his jaw setting in annoyance. I imagine it's been a long time since anyone's called him that.

"Who are you?" he demanded. I laughed.

"Oh, please." I said. Rae told all of her friends about me, in case I escaped. She wouldn't leave someone out, accidentally or on purpose. Unless they weren't friends. I looked at him, actually surprised that he hadn't heard of me. "Oh you're kidding. She didn't tell you about me?"

"No."

"Hm. She must not like you. Or you're sufficiently important in some way that she didn't want you to know." He seemed intrigued by this, but I looked him over briefly. "I don't see how, though..." I said loftily, walking past him. I saw the flare of anger in his eyes behind his goggles. I knew why he wore them, but if he thought that by doing so he could also keep his feelings from me, he was sorely mistaken.

He seemed upset that I didn't think he was important. I looked inward at Rae to see that she was curled up in a ball eyes just peeking out over her knees as she watched in horrified fascination.

Her thoughts were easier to read than English.

**Oh, God, I don' wan' t' be stuck in here forever! I wan' t' be a thief and ge' inte trouble, and have a conversation withou' havin' t' pack up and leave. I'd even be glad t' have Riddick chase af'er me, bu' please, don' leave me in here!!**

How pathetic.

Hm...he's following me. How interesting.

{What is he to you, anyway?} I asked Rae. She looked around and drew herself in tighter.

[]...Nothin'...[]

Yeah, I'll buy that when the moons of Vega turn red with the blood of its people. I scoffed. The Vegans were once cannibals, but were vegetarians. It wasn't likely that they would be killing anything any time soon.

I received only silence from my counterpart.

"You haven't answered my question."

I stopped, brought my hands together, lacing my fingers, and turning on my heel to face my follower, whose face was neutral now.

"No, I haven't, and I'm sorry." I said, a small, sarcastic smirk forming on my face. A low growl began in his throat and I raised an eyebrow, amused. "Hmmm."

He stepped towards me and it was my turn to tilt my head, interested in his threatening posture.

"Are you threatening me, mister mass murderer?" I asked. "Because, not that you care, but if you kill me, you're also killing Rae."

This stopped and confused him.

"What are you talking about?" he demanded. I folded my arms.

"I am Daeva Stormcloud. I'm Rae's S.P. I used to live in her head. But, thanks to her genetics and that glorious full moon, she now lives in mine. I die, she dies, and vice versa."

I bowed. Let him puzzle this one out. Does he kill me or let me live?

hmm-hm-heh-heh-ha-ha.

I do so love messing with the minds of mortals.


	15. Tiar Amagen

Disclaimer: Duh?

Okay, to a couple of your emails. Yes, I made the accent disappear. But for one good reason. Daeva does not have an accent. That's why she's called a split personality.

Damn, Not Again!

Ch. 15

"One—"

"Two."

"...Two tickets to Tiar Amagen."

The ticket vender looked at me, glanced at my tag-along, and sighed, turning to punch in the price and destination of the requested tickets. I glanced at my escort and then returned my bloodshot demonic gaze to the vender, who returns, tickets in hand.

"Three piers that way, five up. Ship's called the Persephone."

"Persephone. The tart that went to hell and married the devil?" I asked, supremely disturbed. "Oh, isn't that great."

I snatched the tickets and tossed Richie's up into the air. He caught it deftly and followed me as I walked away, gritting his teeth the entire way, but already thinking of ways to pay me back.

"So, hey, Daeva." he said, catching up to me. "What's the deal with you and space flight?" I knew he was just trying to get under my skin, but this happens to be a pet peeve of mine, and I gnashed my pointy teeth for a split second. "Not afraid of heights, are you?"

"If I was, do you think I would allow the person with whom I share this body to be a thief whose specialty is entering from the roof?" I asked, more nonchalant than I felt. He chuckled.

"But you don't like space travel?"

"Bite me, Richie."

"Already have." he shot back, and I froze, mid-step. I turned to face him and shoved my hands into my pockets, eyes narrowing. He looked triumphant. "It's claustrophobia, isn't it?"

"My what a large vocabulary you have." I growled, failing to stop myself from letting him know just how much he was getting on my nerves. I turned back around and marched off towards our ship.

Men.

He followed me up the ladder and into the ship, where I headed immediately towards my stasis pod. I remembered being awake for the entire last ride with Rae. What a bummer that was, watching everything as it was going on around me.

Riddick had been awake as well. We had watched each other, too drugged to move, thanks to the tubes ventilation sedatives, but wide awake all the same. Rae had reached out for him when he'd passed, and the thud on the glass had actually startled him. He was expecting her to be completely out.

He never counted on her animal side.

As I neared the pod in which I was to be daydreaming the trip away, a hand closed the glass door and the person attached to the hand leaned against the plexiglass substance.

"Richard." I growled, low in my throat. He smirked.

"This really bothers you, doesn't it?" he asked, tilting his head. "Hurtling through space in a rusty old tin bucket. As you said, it was named after the woman who went to hell and married the devil, but I think this about the space." he said, staring into my demonic eyes. I stay there, locking eyes with the criminal as I silently gnash my teeth. "limited air inside, no air outside. nothing but a few sheets of tempered adamantium between you and the vacuum. Walls closing in every time you think too hard about it."

"Riddick, just because you're hesitant about killing me doesn't mean I have any qualms about dismembering you six ways from Sunday." I said, slowly, calmly, with every ounce of annoyance and intent of bodily harm in my voice. "Move it or lose it."

For a moment longer, he just stood there, arms crossed. Then he smirked, standing and turning to leave. I braced myself against the stasis pod until he was out of sight, then opening it and crawling inside.

"Damn it, Rae," I muttered, as the door closed on me. "Why couldn't you have just gone into conditioning?"

[]** I' doesn' work tha' way, an' ye know i'. Even if I had go''en the conditionin', you would still be afraid of space travel.**[] she replied in my mind.

I sighed as the sedatives took over, and felt myself slip in and out of consciousness, only to be surprised when big, strong hands lifted me out of my stasis pod and set me on a chair. I took a moment to clear my head and then looked around to see that Richie was up and about. I observed the fact that we were not moving and smirked, getting to my feet and going to gather my things at baggage claim.

Tiar Amagen.

Planet of the permanently full moon.

Riddick followed me off the transport and I laughed at his look of shock. I had explained to him in great detail about the Ayorthian transformation and its relation to the full moon, so he understood the significance of the fourteen mooned planet. Two of the moons were always full, but there was a two hour gap between the first two and the next two and every pair after that.

Rae wouldn't have enough time to get to a transport and leave the planet, but having to be locked up for two hours twice a week as opposed to waiting for a chance to make her forget about the time of the season or the calendars was fine by me.

And Rae would even be able to take advantage of my devilishly good looks, as the change back to a regular Ayorthian takes much...much longer than two hours. And if I wasn't mistaken, the change of the full moon was going to happen that night. Time to find a place to stay for the night.

I started off on the beaten path and felt Riddick snap out of his reverie and he caught up to me, adjusting the duffel strap on his shoulder.

"Where are we going?"

"**I** am going to get lodging for the next couple nights until I can find a permanent arrangement." I said, not looking at him. He seemed to mull this over in his mind for a while and when we reached the city limits, I began to crane my neck, looking at signs, all of which were written in a dead language that I'd studied every chance that I got. I spotted a disreputable looking bar and made my way through the overpopulated streets towards it.

The inside was more disgusting than the outside, but it was a place to sleep and food and drink to consume, however inedible they seemed.

"Charming." Riddick commented.

"You were expecting a Walter Institute?" I asked. Walter Institute was the most expensive, highest quality accommodations that a spacer could ask for. I personally have never been in one, at least not legally.

"Only slightly." came the sarcastic reply. I gave a mocking chuckle and made my way over to the bar. The smarter patrons gave me a wide berth. The not so smart ones made inappropriate offers and went home with less blood than they came in with.

"Oi! Bartender!" I called, and a dirty short fat guy waddled up to the bar. "A room for—"

"Two." said Riddick, predicting my request before hand and changing it. I gave him an annoyed look that he ignored completely. The bartender glanced between us and gave a derisive snort.

"I don't rent by the hour." he snapped. I raised an eyebrow and grabbed the front of his grubby shirt. Pulling him off the ground.

"Neither do I." I hissed. Then I dropped him. "One room, two beds. How much?"

"..." he glanced between us again and then glanced at his prices. "Three jubels."

I fished in Rae's purse [] **bitch**[] , and pulled out the correct currency before snatching the key to the room and heading for the stairs. Riddick shook his head at the short, fat, conclusion jumping man and followed, opening the door after I had slammed it shut.

He dropped his bag in the corner by the bed and then turned to me as I stared out the window.

The moons were no longer full.

[perspective change]

I had two hours t' ge' ou' of there. I' wasn' goin' t' happen. No time...no time a' all will i' take less than two hours t' find a transpor', ge' a ticke', and ge' into cryo. If I was goin' t' be free for more than two hours a' a time, i' was goin' t' be by her choice, no' mine.

I sighed and looked a' my hands before glancin' a' Riddick. He was lookin' curiously a' me.

"She told ye, righ'?" I asked, and he seemed surprised tha' i' was my voice comin' ou''a Daeva's body. I sa' on my bed and brough' my knees up t' my ches', starin' inte space. I was back in some regular clothes. Black, my signature color. Matched Daeva's skin.

I'm stuck in a body no' my own with a serial maniac, on a plane' from which there is no escape.

Damn.


	16. Interesting developements

Disclaimer: Hey, you guys, I can't tell if you like this story or not, so bring on the good, the bad and the extremely ugly.

Damn, Not Again!

Ch. 16

I' had been ages since the beginnin' of the gap between full moons, and I was back a' the window, lookin' ou' a' the sky, tickin' away the seconds until I was back in my men'al prison.

"So, you're you, right?" he asked, and I shrugged, no' lookin' a' him.

"For the nex'... for'y minu'es, yes."

"So why don't you catch a ride out of here?" he asked nex'. I raised an eyebrow, bu' my gaze did no' waver.

"Find a transpor', purchase a ticke', and ge' myself inte cryo in less than an hour?" I asked him. He sighed, and I glanced a' him, despi'e myself. He was lyin' back on his bed, starin' a' the ceilin' with his hands behind his head. I looked back ou' through the window.

"We could hijack a ship." he sugges'ed. I sighed.

"Tha' takes time, precision, and coordination." I said, shiftin' my weigh' t' my other leg. "Precision, defina'ely, time, no' nearly enough, and we don' like each other well enough t' coordina'e." I finished. foldin' my arms.

I heard him ge' up and knew I should be wary, bu' didn' move, sure tha' he was jus' tryin' t' ge' a rise ou''a me. Still bein' in Daeva's body, I had some of her enhancmen's, and could hear the controlled bea'in' of his hear'. He was righ' behind me.

Damn.

"What makes you think I don' like you well enough ?" he asked, and I rolled my eyes, steppin' away from him. Whenever he was near me, my body star'ed t' ac' all strange. I' was an unusual feelin', and I didn' know how t' deal with i'. I' was jus' one more thing I didn' need.

"I think i' was the ten months of tryin' t' kill me tha' tipped me off." I snapped, si''in' on my bed and facin' the wall with my knees up t' my ches'. Go-away-go-away-go-away-go-away-go-away...

I straigh'ened when I fel' a weigh' on the bed, and the feelin' quadrupled and caused goosebumps to appear on my arms. I looked a' him and stared blankly, my mind a cornucopia of confusion. Did I move or tell him to? If I did, wha' would he do? Did I wan' him t' move?

(No.) came a sudden voice inside my head. For once I was thankful for Daeva's dark skin, as i' covered the blush I fel'.

Damn.

**shu' up.** I fired back a' the voice in my head.

(Well you don't. Why do you have to lie to yourself all the time?)

**He is a bad man.** I though' a' her, firmly, and fel' a smile from within.

(Yes. Yes he is.)

I star'ed t' think somethin' sarcastic a' her, bu' then my attention was drawn back t' Riddick, who had inched closer. He was now invadin' my personal bubble. Every muscle in my body screamed a' me t' run, bu' I' was fu'ile, really. Still, reflexes are hard t' kill and I leaned back a fraction of an inch.

He til'ed his head, amused.

"Aren't you going to run?" he asked. I sighed, and shrugged, lookin' away. So he was toyin' with me again.

Damn.

"Why?" I asked. "Where to? For wha'? She's ou', and in control. She'd rather go t' jail than give tha' up."

He was silen' for a momen'.

"How long has she been in there?" he asked finally. I took a deep breath and looked up a' the ceilin'.

"New years on Ayorthia."

"When was that?"

"I was seventeen, so, twelve years."

"You're twenty-six?"

...Damn.

"Wha' do ye care?" I snapped a' him, ge''in' up and walkin' back t' the window. He watched. Grea'. He knew more and more abou' me, and here I was, walkin' in the dark, no' knowin' anathin' abou' this person who'd been tauntin' me for ages.

"I think it's only fair that I be able to get to know the twenty-six year old virgin I've been—"

I whipped around, snarlin' mad a' him.

"I'm no' a..."

We locked eyes and I stopped, my mouth failin' to function. He was righ' there, less than a cen'ime'er. I took a step back and ran inte the wall, my shoulder bumpin' inte the window pane. I glanced a' i' and then looked back a' Riddick.

Damn.

Trapped.

"No?" he asked. I star'ed t' shake my head, paused, then continued t' shake my head. He raised an eyebrow and I heard Daeva laughin' in the back of my mind as my entire body flushed and began to hum, I was shakin' s'much.

I knew i' was comin', bu' I still didn' see i', until he had spun me around and pressed my sternum inte the moldin' of the window. I grun'ed and then swallowed a yelp as his teeth tore inte my shoulder.

My hands were fused t' both the wall and the window, I was pushin' so hard. He'd done this every one hundred days since tha' firs' time, smug bas'ard, bu' this time was a li''le diff'ren'. He was takin' his time. Anyone walkin' in would see...

Oh my god, they would think...

Damn.

Meanwhile, Daeva was laughin' so hard I was abou' t' have an anurism, and Riddick was givin' me a hicky on steroids.

I tried t' walk away, bu' doin' tha' required backin' up, and when I did, my mind havin' lef' me comple'ly, I found myself pressed fron' t' back with an escaped convic'.

And jus' as I turned six shades of red under Daeva's black skin, the moons became full, and my mind slipped away inte unconsciousness, leavin' Daeva, a psychopath even among her own spli' personali'y species, in control of the body tha' we shared, while I was in an awkward situation.

I watched from the inside as she played along, pretendin' t' be me as this impossible scene progressed further.

Damn.


	17. Mostly Daeva snd Riddick

Disclaimer: Not mine. Hey, 'AwakeningKillsTheDream.' Send me your email address so I can respond to you.

Damn, Not Again!

Ch. 17

I stared at the dark ceiling for a long time, just savoring the air. Peeking inward, I saw that Rae was curled up in one corner, and her mental self was without eyes and without ears. She had cut herself off from her senses. Prude.

I gave her a nudge and eyes tentatively appeared on her face, followed by ears.

(It's over.) I told her. Her face turned six shades of red.

**Bitch.** she cursed me. I smirked, blinking lazily.

(So sue me.) I replied, nonchalantly.

Slow but sudden movement brought both of our attentions to the present and I glanced to my right to see Riddick roll over onto his side so that he was just close enough that his body heat radiated over to me.

"Rae?" he asked, a controlled, yet curious voice. I grinned, and Rae went back into her sightless, soundless world.

"Sorry, Richie, the full moon was particularly quick this time, she was out just before our little bit of fun." I said, honestly, rolling onto my side as well. Rae would never have done that anyway, she was still too scared of being caught by anyone.

Riddick's expression became somewhat disappointed and he returned to lying on his back. I followed him, so that I was lying on my stomach, looking down at him. I tilted my head.

"Thank you, though." I said, and meant it. A first. He really is getting to Rae, not like those other posers. He looked at me, eyebrow raising.

"For what?" he asked. I smirked.

"That was the first time I've had sex in twelve years. what do you think, 'for what'?" I scoffed, rolling my eyes. This puts a smirk on Riddick's face. But it's not a prideful smirk, rather an amused one.

"You've had sex, but Rae's a virgin. Wow." he said, and I smirked at the irony too.

"Yeah, it's a mindbender."

There was silence for a long time, and I rested my arms on a pillow, and my head in my arms, allowing myself to fall asleep.

When I woke up, Richard was gone, but his side of the bed was still a little bit warm, so he couldn't have been gone long. I got up and stretched before putting on some clothes, this time a baggy tee-shirt and some jeans. Contraband from Earth.

Rae had gone into some sort of meditative trance, and was ignoring me every time I nudged her. Oh well, it's her loss. I get to spend time with Richard.

I went down into the tavern and bought some breakfast, ignoring comments about my skin color and brushing off idiots who gathered too close to me. When at noon Rae still hadn't emerged from her protective shell, I decided to give her a wake up call.

(Hey, cry-baby.)

**Leave me alone. **

(No. Pay attention.)

She grudgingly opened her inner eyes and then opened her ears as Richard B. Riddick walked in, spotted me and immediately walked over, sitting down across from me.

"Checking out the city?" I asked. He nodded. "Anything interesting?"

"Not really."

"Yeah, I know, the one place where conditions are ideal for me and the culture is dead but doesn't know it." I laughed, but laughed quietly. Many people were very patriotic about their planet. Don't know why, though. It was a complete drag.

"Tell me about you and Rae." he said, and I looked at him. He looked interested in the subject. I raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything for a moment.

"Kay. What do you want to know?"

**Oh no. Please. **

(Relax, I'm not gonna tell him anything really important)

Riddick tilted his head and gave me a look that suggested he wasn't going to let up until he got the answers that he was satisfied with.

This could get interesting.


	18. Comatose

Diclaimer: I own Wildcat and Daeva. They are my minions of insanity.

Damn, Not Again!

Chapter 18

I'm me again. No' sure fer how long, though. The moons o' the plane' have been actin' real strange la'ely. They've been jumpin' their allo'ed time schedules. Takin' longer or shor'er than they're s'posed t' in between phases.

I lean agains' the wall of the shower, feelin' the wa'er agains' my seemin'ly permanen' black skin, bu' no' really enjoyin' i'. I's star'in' t' ge' cold, bu' tha's no' really foremos' in my mind a' the momen'.

The door creaks open and I look up, reachin' for the dagger tha' I se' on the small shelf. I'm ready t' kill whoever i' is who's unlucky enough t' walk in on me in nothin' bu' Daeva's birthday siu'.

A shadow falls across the translucen' shower cur'ains and as I watch, i' leans agains' the wall jus' ou'side the shower. A hand snakes behind the cur'ain and shu's of f the wa'er. I watch warily, knife still in hand, as the hand retrea's, leavin' my line of sigh'.

"I know you're not thinking of throwing that knife at me, little girl."

His low rumble of a voice calms me a li''le, but I still don' release the knife blade tha' res's between my fingers.

"I'm no' a li''le girl." I say, no' movin' from my sea' on the bo''om of the shower floor.

"Well you're sure not acting like an adult."

"Spare me."

Faster than the eye can blink, the shower cur'ain's been thrown back and I jump a li''le as Riddick stares down a' me behind those goggles. I's no' like he hasn' seen Daeva in her starkies before, bu' i' still bothers me, and I pull my knees up t' my chest.

"Go…away…" I say, very slowly, eyes narrowin'. He til's his head like I mus' be jokin', and then throws me the towel tha' he's been holdin'.

"Get dressed." he says, and then he leaves, expressionless as ever.

I watch the door for a momen' or two and then stand, walking over t' the clothes Daeva had se' ou' for us before she'd turned back inte me.

**You are a slu'.** I though' t' her. She mimicks a tiger growlin' in the back of my mind and I shake my head, disgusted.

For revenge, I brush ou' her unmanageable locks and pin i' up until i's all up on top of my…her head. I used the bu''erfly se' tha' was in my pack.

The shir' is a hal'er. Wide straps instead of sleeves or spaghe''i straps. Sleeves are too cumbersome, and I won' le' her wear spaghe''i straps. Too easy t' cu' through.

The pan's, as usual, are leather, bu' the ones she's picked buckle up on both sides, like they're too small and need an alterna'e way t' stay on. I' takes me five minu'es t' ge' dressed, and I open the door t' see Riddick, who's apparen'ly reachin' for the door knob.

He stares a' me for a second, as if in surprise, and I shoulder pas' him, bare skin slidin' agains' bare skin for less than a second. I' sends a shiver down my spine, and i' migh' have been my imagination, bu' I think i' sen' one down his too. And then there's the familiar feelin' of pressure on my hear' as Daeva slips pas' my defense and takes control.

Perspective Change

I look at Richard and take in his appraising stare, tilting my head to one side.

"Who were you looking at, Richard?" I ask him, curiously. His mouth, whichis hanging open slightly, closes, and he straightens, not answering the question. I've long since known that Richard B. Riddick feels something other than murderous intent for my dear, sweet Rae. Otherwise he would have tried to kill me.

Not that he would have succeeded. But he would have tried.

He doesn't answer me, and I peek into the back of my mind, where Rae is singing oldies from twentieth century earth as loud as she can. She's taken to doing that lately. I think maybe she's going insane.

Which wouldn't worry me, but about the time she started singing, I started feeling … something … for Richard. If she's going insane, I must be too. Which means that she's been in there for too long. S.P's are sort of made to be locked up in the psyche more often for longer than the Ayorthians, considering that our full moon comes once every seventy-five years and last for six months. Which is confusing unless you live there, because for six months in the Ayorthian calendar, the sky remains dark, as if in perpetual night. So, technically, the full moon lasts six months in a night.

We've been on T.A for three months. She shouldn't be going insane for at least a month and a half more, but then, she did hop planets a lot before I emerged from my mental prison.

After a moment of standing in the middle of my hotel room, I sigh, walking over to my duffel, which I pick up and start to pack.

"What are you doing?" asks Richard, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. I don't look up at him as I stuff my and Rae's clothes into the duffel.

"We're leaving." I say, deliberately blinding and deafening Rae so she'll be surprised. She's a nice girl, she deserves nice things every once in a while. This would definitely be one of those nice things she needs after putting up with three months of constant changes from me to her to me again.

"Are we?" he asks, surprised. "Who decided this?"

"I did. Rae's going stir crazy. She needs out before she goes comatose."

"What happens if she goes comatose?"

I shudder at the thought of it, but don't answer for a long moment, trying to think of how to put it so that he sees how urgent it is that we leave.

"Try to imagine losing your mind. I don't mean going crazy, I mean no longer being able to use your brain. Nowimagine being a vegetable, and not knowing it."

He stares at me for a long time, and then gets to his feet and grabs his own duffel, throwing his things into it. Whether he's doing it out of pity, or because of his still unknown feelings for Rae, it doesn't really matter to me as long as we leave.

An hour and a half later, we are on the docks, in line for a ticket.

I have only had Rae go comatose on me once before, and it was hell for me being stuck in a body that wouldn't not move on its own. It's like maneuvering a ship and all the controls have been written in gibberish. I barely got her to Falcon's, and on the way, I'd gotten her into a fight that she very nearly lost.

Well, she was a wreck anyway when I got her to Falcon's, and it had taken the girl almost a year to recover, including the gaining of consciousness. It helped at as soon as she experienced being stabbed in the back, she'd 'woken up'. Thank god I'd turned her a little, or the knife would not have missed her spine and gone between her lungs. There was still damage though, as is usual with a knife fight.

I was able to tell instantly that she was gone, too. It had been a sharp stab behind the eyes, like she was determined to take me with her. I'd gone temporarily blind from the pain. The memory is vivid.

I take my ticket and turn to find the dock when suddenly it happens.

_**STAB!!**_

"Eeeeaaaaauuuuuuggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhh!!!"

I clap both of my hands over my eyes and stumble, tripping over my own two feet on the free floating dock. All I can feel is white hot pain behind my eyes as my head explodes, aching horribly. I don't feel the hand on my belt, holding me over about three hundred thousand feet of empty nothing, and I don't hear the patrons around me panicking.

The throbbing of my brain doesn't go down for several minutes, and by now, Richard is calling my name frantically, confused as all hell. I open my eyes, but I don't see anything but the white, and I fell below me, surprised fear flashing across my features and staying there. I reach behind me in a flash and adhere my hand to Richard's wrist.

"Pull me up! Pull me the fuck up!!" I yell, not bothering to disguise the plain, rank fear in my voice. I feel myself being lifted and then set on the ground, and I clutch at the ground, breathing fast and rapid. "Richard?!" I say, looking around with sightless eyes and sitting on the ground as if I'll never let go.

"Daeva, what the fuck was that all about?" demands Richard, grabbing the hand I'm hysterically waving around in the air. I hold his hand in an iron grip and continue to blink and look around.

"She's gone, Richard." I say, and he stops. "She's gone. We have to go. Right now."


End file.
